Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 182
The three Knights Unite * Divine Serpent has just attacked Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl"; if the attack is successful, Yami Yugi will lose the Duel. However, Yami Yugi uses the effect of "Legendary Knight Hermos", redirecting the attack to "Hermos" and removing from play "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" in his Graveyard to have "Hermos" gain its effect until the end of the turn. Now "Hermos" cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK, and Yami Yugi is safe. * The 3 Knights claim, that, by staking their lives, they shall protect their Master. Dartz grumbles and has to end his turn. Yami Yugi draws and claims that it's finally time to settle scores. Dartz shrugs and points out that his adversary, Divine Serpent, has infinite ATK. * Yami Yugi recalls about how this is a battle for the sake of a lot of people. By combining the effects of all three Legendary Knights, he is able to deliver the finishing blow to Dartz's Divine Serpent Geh with Timaeus the Knight of Destiny, whose power tears a rift to the dimension in which the seized souls are being fed to The Great Leviathan. * Yami Yugi demands that Dartz free all his captured souls, but The Great Leviathan suddenly appears out of an inter-dimensional portal and snatches Dartz, to Yami Yugi's surprise. The 3 Knights are able to recall the souls of Yugi, Joey and Kaiba before the rift closes. Rise of Atlantis * Atlantis emerges from the ocean and everyone knows that they must go there and fight the final battle. Kaiba, Joey and Yugi decide to go on their own. While walking back inside of the temple, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle is triggered: he finds the three Egyptian God Cards in the slots where Dartz had placed them back during when Yugi first freed Timaeus. * The rise of Atlantis causes a gigantic (200 meter tall) tsunami to form and head towards the mainland: it will reach the American Eastern Coast in roughly 1 hour. * Yugi returns the other two "Legendary Dragon" Cards to Kaiba and Joey. Dartz's face, projected by magic, then invites them to come over. * Upon reaching the palace's courtyard and finding the origin of the green beam of energy which is being emitted, they find Dartz's body turned into an ice statue which is sitting in a throne. It fades away. Dartz then magically projects his face in the area and claims that his God will be resurrected: instead of feeding off the souls of the Chosen Duelists, it will feed off of Dartz's own equally powerful offered soul. * The three attempt to attack the Great Leviathan with their monsters, but nothing even comes close to scratching it; meanwhile, its counterattack destroys nearly all of their monsters. Suddenly, the Leviathan pauses, as an aurora forms in the sky. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba vs. Dartz Duel continues from previous episode. Both players have 0 Life Points remaining, but they remain in the Duel due to the effects of Divine Serpent and Relay Soul respectively. Yami Yugi controls "Legendary Knight Timaeus (3300/1800), "Legendary Knight Critias" (2800/1800), and "Legendary Knight Hermos" in Attack Position, "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Defense Position. Dartz controls Divine Serpent in Attack Position. Turn 28: Dartz Dartz has just repeated his Battle Phase through the effect of his Impact Revive and is using his Divine Serpent to attack Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl"; if the attack goes through, "Dark Magician Girl" will be destroyed and Yami Yugi will lose by the condition of "Relay Soul". Yami Yugi activates the first effect of "Legendary Knight Hermos", redirecting the attack to "Hermos" instead. Yami Yugi then activates the second effect of "Hermos", removing from play "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" from his Graveyard to have "Legendary Knight Hermos" gain its effect. Now "Hermos" cannot be destroyed by battle against a monster that has 1900 ATK or more, so the attack doesn't destroy it (Yami Yugi 0 → 0). Turn 29: Yami Yami Yugi draws "Attack Guidance Barrier". "Legendary Knight Critias" attacks "Divine Serpent Geh". Yami Yugi activates the effect of "Critias", having "Critias" absorb the effect of "Attack Guidance Barrier" from his hand. Now Yami can choose another monster on the field, and whenever "Critias" attacks or is attacked this turn, the attack will be redirected to the chosen monster. Yami chooses "Legendary Knight Hermos". (For dramatic effect, "Hermos" is shown flying alongside "Critias" and also attacking Divine Serpent.) Since "Hermos" has been attacked, Yami Yugi activates its third effect by removing from play 3 monsters in his Deck ("Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior"). Now for the rest of the turn, whenever "Hermos" is attacked, its ATK will be tripled ("Hermos": 2800 → 8400/???) and the attack will be reflected back to the attacking monster (i.e. "Critias"). Since "Critias" has been attacked, its absorbed effect activates, redirecting the attack to "Hermos". Since "Hermos" has been attacked, its effect triples its ATK ("Hermos": 8400 → 25200/???) and reflects it back at "Critias". Since "Critias" has been attacked, its absorbed effect activates, redirecting the attack to "Hermos". Since "Hermos" has been attacked, its effect triples its ATK ("Hermos": 25200 → 75600/???) and reflects it back at "Critias". Yami Yugi declares that this is an infinite loop. By anime mechanics, the ATK of "Hermos" reaches ∞. (Note: This would be impossible in both normal game mechanics and actual math for obvious reasons, as infinity is not a number and cannot actually be reached.) "Hermos" continues to reflect the attack back at "Critias". Since "Critias" has been attacked, its effect redirects the attack to "Hermos". Since "Hermos" has been attacked, its effect triples its ATK ("Hermos": ∞ → ∞/???) and reflects it back at "Critias". The infinite loop continues. By anime mechanics, while the attack is still ongoing, Yami Yugi activates the effect of "Legendary Knight Timaeus", having it absorb "Critias" and "Hermos" in order to Special Summon "Knight of Destiny (?/???) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of Knight of Destiny, its ATK becomes equal to the combined ATK of the absorbed monsters (Knight of Destiny: ? → More than ∞/???). Knight of Destiny attacks Divine Serpent, causing both monsters to be destroyed in a Double KO. Since Knight of Destiny was destroyed by battle, "Legendary Knights Timaeus", "Critias", and "Hermos" are revived. Since Dartz has 0 Life Points and no longer controls Divine Serpent, he loses the Duel. Featured Battle: Yami + Seto + Joey vs. Dartz + The Great Leviathan - Part 1 Yami Yugi, Seto, and Joey Summon Monsters to battle the God (this is NOT a Duel): * Yami Yugi Summons "Dark Magician", "Summoned Skull", and "Kuriboh". * Joey Summons "Flame Swordsman", "Jinzo", and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". * Seto Summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", "Gadget Soldier", and "Vorse Raider". * They each Summon "The Eye of Timaeus", "The Fang of Critias", and "The Claw of Hermos", then Yami activates "Legend of Heart" to reveal the Legendary Dragons' true form: "Legendary Knight Timaeus", "Legendary Knight Critias", and "Legendary Knight Hermos". *All Monsters attack The Great Leviathan, with no success. *Yami Yugi has "Legendary Knight Timaeus" absorb "Kuriboh" and the Spell Card "Multiply", to greatly increase its strength (by "ten thousand" times in the dub). "Timaeus" attacks The Great Leviathan again, with no success. *The Great Leviathan prepares to counter-attack. **Yami Yugi has "Legendary Knight Timaeus" absorb the power of "Big Shield Gardna" to create a "Full Barrier Shield". *Despite the Shield, all of Yami Yugi's, Seto's and Joey's monsters are destroyed, except their Legendary Knights. Battle concludes next episode. Quote Notes * It's shown that Dartz isn't in control of the Great Leviathan as he thought, given it snatched him up the moment he lost against the Pharaoh. Errors * "Big Shield Gardna" is again shown as a Normal Monster when absorbed by "Timaeus" (in the dub, the same mistake was made once before during the Duel against Dartz). Dub edits * In the Japanese version, the Orichalcos God appears behind Dartz and snaps him up in its jaws. In the dub, Dartz turns glowy and vanishes as the Great Leviathan appears and before it snaps him up. **Though why the Great Leviathan wasn't simply removed altogether confused some viewers. As it was OBVIOUS that it was supposed to eat him. * The Knights' attacks on Divine Serpent are obscured in the dub to avoid showing the swords piercing its body. * When the three Knights release the souls of Yugi, Kaiba and Joey, their hands are made to be glowy in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes